Vs battles
debate battles between comic characters, anime characters, videogame characters, or cartoon characters here, possibly others example: https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki there requires a clear response, here does not require a clear response, significantly format here: title vs who who wins extremely low, very low, low/mid/high, very high, extremely high difficulty/diff by what or how how is slightly more than less unnecessary for this example: powers, skill, or strength, other battle ratios can be included here (#/10) extra information may be posted here fictional characters only, animated-like and/or movie cinematics posts with capital letters or in bold are not an exaggeration and are only used to make it clearer to the user this section is only used for 1vs1 matches and team matches this can be a 'who would win section' 'this is also not a some character invades another universe section' 'this is a multi team section' 'this is not a gauntlet section' 'this can be a tournament section' 'this can be a creative scenario section' 'this can be a which character is stronger or better section' 'this can be a rematch or re-use of characters section but not the exact same match-ups] characters can only win by knockout, nothing less, nothing further images included are better, but are not required this format is mostly not mandatory for the fights update: battle questions can be asked (but may or may not be answered) 'destroyed' in this is the same as 'K.O.' 'morals off non fight ironically can also be used' (it would count as a battle stalemate/tie/draw despite using the words 'non fight' ' 'unpopulated' means there are no ordinary humans on the battlefield (this actually went for all of these fights) win ratios over (not under) 10/10 included improper themes cannot be used characters in these fights do not have the knowledge of the other contestant's abilities NOTE; NONE COMICPLANT VS BATTLES REFLECTS REALITY AT ALL EXCEPT FICTION-WISE REALITY champions are added to vs battles: how champions work: preform a good-unimaginable battle and then the character is crowned champion, it does not have to be 10/10 ratio or higher, does not have to be the most powerful character, the character just has to preform a good-unimaginable battle, or just be a unique character champions cannot be armies however a character within an army that had another battle that was not an army can be a champion (no champion maximum number of them) (champions have ranks, runner ups to not have ranks, once a champion has a rank they cannot become a former champion but their rank can change to a higher lower ranked just not the title 'unranked') Full Omega (defeated 1 Omega in combat, no bypasses, no other way to achieve/gain this title): Cuphead (met the condition) Omega (a character that surpassed the ultimate royal (including all runner ups, half champions, champions, king masters, and grand emperors) (a character that was better than any character including all the ultimate royal(s)) (a character that was unique) (a character that was special) (a character that was more powerful than the most powerful grand emperor + the ultimate royal) - Heatran (legend bypass), Gan (met the conditions) former Omega's: OT/Dark S, Captain Falcon UW Ultimate Royal (a character that was better than anyone ever double was (not necessarily more powerful, just unique and better): Kow King (met the description) former ultimate royals: monarch of pointland (title bypass) Grand Emperor (a character that surpassed all runner ups, former champions, champions, former king masters, and the king master in total power only - not otherwise (no other possible way to earn this title) - Super Groot (met this condition as of his battle with joke-enhanced starman) former grand emperors: fusion embodiment, gokario king master (a character who surpassed all champions by battle or otherwise) - Tenma (met the conditions) former king masters: meliodas, jimmy neutron, thanos chungus, composite tree, ttgl e, zacri version 2 (a king master may be a runner up but is not a champion however is > a champion, even the greatest champion) (however unlike a ranked champion, a king master can be dethroned no matter how unlikely although it's unlikely) current champions: John Doe rank 10, sans rank 9, new 52 superman rank 11, Another Goku rank 3, thor god of hammers rank 5, ditto rank 7, yugi rank 6, darkseid rank 4, yellow pikmin rank 8, lord helix rank 2, moto moto J rank 1, 8 bit mario rank 1.5, kronos rank .5, sang rank 0, simon rank 13, admiral kizaru rank 14, scarlet witch (mcu pre-hiding) rank 6.5, nero (game legends) rank 15, akuma m rank .4, sidious A rank -1, itachi rank 4.1, golden mario rank -3, farmer thanos rank -4, toon link rank -4, optimus prime rank 16, 100% saitama rank -5, the prince rank 13.9, walker dp rank -1.5, lord fuse rank -5, kirby rank -5, dark plankton rank -8, all might rank 17, delight rank -2, shaggy absurd rank -9, cartoon modok rank -10, waldo T rank -4, the captain rank 6, ig adam warlock rank 18, galacta knight rank -11, dream rank -2, beyonders rank -12, brock rank 17, SP A rank 5, hellfire phoenix rank 19, barney full power rank 13.9, scorpio rank -13, classic strange rank -12, yugi full power rank -14, lan hikari rank 13.6, king mickey rank -2, moon lord rank -14, goomba rank 20, haru rank 19, god f rank 1.5, asta rank 4, astro boy rank 17-19, ultimate janemba rank -15, storm spirit rank -16 (rank bypass), natsu chibi rank -17 (double scaled) (most unique and defeated the most special royal excluding kow king), batmite rank -14.5, cawl rank -14, fulcrum rank -5, sinbad rank -3, 616 thanos, rank -12, titamon rank -18 (defeated 616 ig thanos, partial rank bypass), sought rank -2, allen rank -10 (no rank bypass), sakumon rank -17 (rank bypass), demigra rank -18, hotdog (skylanders) rank -19 (no rank bypass), beta ray bill rank -4 a higher title character (if they were promoted to a higher title) cannot be classified as a former champion (no character can rank down only rank up) (edit: ranked champions can be former champions) a character with multiple ranks does not take the average of those ranks, they are all those multiple/differnent ranks (the lesser the number the greater the champion) (some champions can have the same rank) (only current ranks shown, no former ranks shown unless they are the original rank - not specified) former champions: comic spiderman (because of another battle + reanalysis not the downplayed battle vs tribunal), djoing, octo-squidward, victini, ig snail, hitza, tengri, clifford, gohan, kid krillin half champions (any character that surpassed some of the runner ups but did not classify as a champion) - mr.ultron, tarkus, seth, mao, gandalf, voidstar, galand, kronos, Po (no former half champions, half champions unranked) (can get promoted) runner ups: baloo, orange, toppo, lance, yasha, thought robot, ben 10 (original), master roshi, santa (dbz alternate), modok (comics), atom smasher, black bolt, dage, AH, zeus, naga, god doom, X (mega man), matter eater lad, rune king thor, bill trifer, kong 2005 - (unknowable reasons), master hand b, patrick star (not patrick not star), nemesis, mest, composite human, defoe, Jinn (star wars original), quest, animator, cyclone, legion, galacta (marvel), the creator (drawn to life), castillo, black panther (comics), nagato, ice king runner ups cannot get a 'rank up' but they can be promoted to a champion (if a runner up becomes champion and even if another runner up are defeated they do not loose the runner up title or position) (if a runner up wins against another runner up no matter how great the power difference the runner up that won becomes a champion) (there are no former runner ups) both canon and non canon characters count the same here, also made up characters count the same too (but this site doesn't really have those), fused characters are treated as non-made up characters with authentic feats gauntlets are now included all previously banned characters unbanned - all characters non-banned different forms of characters can be treated as separate characters two zillion/10 is the maximum ratio here 1/10 is the minimum ratio here round ratios may differ (like 3/4) 100% of a character is the maximum % of a character's full power unless they have another form that varies %'s a universe / verse cannot become a champion or a runner up but they can get a star (star*, the maximum # of stars is 5 and the minimum is 1, a verse, etc. cannot get de-starred) (the star represents how special instead of great on this wiki they are or at least how well they did on this wiki power-wise) stars: Bikini Bottom**, Marvel*****, Dc comics****, videogame verses*****, joke battles *****, disney **, stick figures 1/2*, memes ***, dragonball *****, super mario ****, obscure characters (eg: dage) ****, one punch man *****, undertale **, pikmin *, pokemon *****, other anime ****, other videogames - legend of zelda (alternate) + *****, mythology *****, transformers *, other cartoons ****, star wars** alternate universes may not count as *'s for the main series all titles (eg: runner up): currently final (ranks final as well) edit: ranks not final (vs battles 2 included in this)